


Birthday

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Their Love Is So, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Long time no see!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 31





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!

It was October 26, a special day for the Japanese, because he was celebrating his birthday at the time. Yuta got up that day, like everyone else, awakened by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Lazily he took his place at the kitchen table, watching his husband, who was busy preparing breakfast for them.

Taeyong was in a hurry today more than usual because at eight o'clock he had the first meeting with an important contractor of the company in which he worked. Earlier this week, they wanted to go to the sea to celebrate the hybrid birthday, but ultimately these plans didn't come to fruition, because the tight schedule of Taeyong didn't allow it.

Yuta wasn't angry with him. Years with Taeyong by his side taught him that making spontaneous decisions wasn't his husband's traits. Lee hurriedly handed the scrambled eggs and bacon to the hybrid and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, apologizing for not spending the day together. Yuta tasted the coffee poured into his favorite cup and purred loudly with satisfaction. After breakfast, he said goodbye to his beloved at the door and went back to bed to take a nap for another hour.

When his alarm rang at eight in the morning, the hybrid stretched and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After it, he devoted a long time to styling his hair and combing his tail, and then returned to the bedroom to make the bed. Before leaving, he managed to fold his and Taeyong's laundry and he left the apartment just before nine.

Nakamoto was in an unusually good mood, happy to go to his boring job for the last time. From next week, he will start working in a florist shop which, despite being further away from his home, offers better earnings. He spent the day being quite busy, and in the end, his colleagues wished him a happy birthday and gave him a cake, which they baked to say goodbye.

Returning home, coated with flowers and gifts, the hybrid entered the grocery store to do some small shopping, so that Taeyong wouldn't have to go to the store on a free weekend and waste time he could use to rest. Entering the building, he took a pile of letters from his mailbox, one of which was sent by his university.

Once in the apartment, Yuta unpacked the shopping, warmed up his yesterday's dinner, and looked through the letters. The smile couldn't come off his face when he learned that the university awarded him a scholarship as part of high scores. The boy started wagging his tail with joy and his ears shook on the thick hair.

Noticing the passing hours and lack of Taeyong, the hybrid sighed resignedly and after bathing, went to the bedroom to lie down. He talked for a moment with his parents and sister on the camera and then answered a few messages from his friends and colleagues. He tried to kill some time playing games on the phone, but his eyes quickly got tired, and bored with waiting, the hybrid went to sleep.

He was awakened by the smell of a burning candle and the warmth near his face. Yuta quickly jumped out of bed, thinking that he could leave the pot on the stove turned on, but was surprised to see in front of him his beloved with a birthday cake, which he held in his hands. Taeyong was still wearing his suit, so it meant he had just returned from work and hadn't even changed yet.

"Do you want me to warm your dinner up?" Yuta asked a little sleepy, rubbing his eyes with his hand, ignoring the melting candle.

"I've already eaten. Now make a wish and blow out the candle. It's 11.45 pm, so it's still your birthday, honey." Taeyong looked at the hybrid apologetically, feeling guilty that he couldn't spend such a special day with him.

"Pabo you could have just given up. You know I am not angry." The Japanese rolled his eyes, but Lee silenced him.

"Wish and candle, Yu. Now." The older man laughed, so the hybrid had no choice but to listen to him.

It was dark again in the room and only the giggle of the two men was heard. Taeyong quickly went to the kitchen to put the cake back on the table, then returned to the bedroom, and despite Yuta's screams and objections, he took his beloved birthday boy to the kitchen in his arms.

Laughing out loud, they began to eat the cake with a tablespoon, without bothering to cut it into pieces. When they finished, Lee poured them a glass of juice, and when Yuta turned away for a moment, Taeyong reached into his pocket for a small box with a bow in the middle.

"Happy birthday, my love." Taeyong said, kissing the hybrid, swallowing his loud moan in his mouth.

Yuta, with slightly shaky hands, reached for the gift and his eyes glistened with tears when he saw a pair of gold earrings, in which he fell in love, seeing them for the first time in the jewelry store display case. Unable to make words, the hybrid wrapped his trembling tail around his husband's leg and Taeyong realized that Yuta was asking him to help him put on his earrings.

Lee was proud of himself, seeing how wonderful his love looked in them, and Yuta threw himself on his neck, unable to stop his tears. They held each other for a moment, as the Japanese refused to leave Taeyong's lap, so the man had to take him back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and come back to you in a moment." He said kissing the hybrid on the forehead and scratching his cat ears.

"I love you, Tae. Thank you for the present. It's beautiful." Yuta said, purring loudly.

"I love you too. I got a day off tomorrow, so we'll go to the sea." Lee said and the boy excitedly began to hit his tail on the fluffy quilt.

"Go back to bed quickly because we have to get up early in the morning." The hybrid kissed him tenderly and Taeyong grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and headed for the bathroom.

"I will try to, baby." Lee answered and disappeared from the bedroom after a while.


End file.
